El Plan
by Misses Histery
Summary: One-shot. Sanosuke y Misao han ideado un plan para ayudar a sus queridos amigos, Kenshin y Kaoru, para que puedan demostrar sus sentimientos y no de una manera verbal.


**Nota de Autora (Fer). **¡Hola! Bueno, hoy les traigo mi primer Lemon de mis preferidos, Kenshin y Kaoru, lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que puf, se me iluminó el lado creativo del cerebro Cx. Ya que es su primera vez pues tuve que hacerla tierna, pero traté ponerle pasión, para no desentonar ;) ¡Espero que les guste! Y espero también que me lo hagan saber Cx ya saben, saber sus opiniones como lectoras siempre es bueno.

**Disclamer. **Los personajes utilizados en este One-shot son propiedad de Watsuki-sama, la historia es mía.

**Advertencia.** Bueno, no tiene rated T por nada xD. ¡Disfruten!

México, 1 de Junio, 9:37 p.m.

* * *

**_El plan._**

Sanosuke había planeado muy bien todo para aquella noche, los festejos no paraban, al contrario se hacían cada vez más divertidos. Desde que habían salvado a Kaoru de las manos de Enishi todos celebraban su gran victoria, y desde que Kenshin y Kaoru volvieron a casa se les vio dándose miradas de amor y promesas, pero para el guerrero eso era pura patraña cursi, si lo que querían era entrar en _acción, _entoncesél los ayudaría, les demostraría que tan buen amigo era. Había platicado de ese tema con Misao, y la chica sin ninguna vergüenza le ayudo a planear la que sería la última pero inolvidable fiesta para ambos tortolitos.

Ya antes Sanosuke le había dicho a la _Okashira_ que el alcohol ponía a Kaoru extremadamente violenta, y Misao se preguntó si eso era posible, así que le dijo que conseguiría un tipo de bebida que no la pusiera tan brava pero tampoco que la dejara inconsciente.

-Esta bebida ha pasado de _Okashira_ en _Okashira_, hace que pierdas un poquito la noción del tiempo y en donde estás, pero si la administramos bien sólo logrará la desinhibición de Kaoru y Kenshin.

-Me parece muy bien, comadreja, sólo espero que no los matemos con esto – Dijo agarrando el pequeño frasquito que tenía Misao entre manos – Todo sea… ¡Por la felicidad de nuestros amigos! – Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había logrado planear él solo, bueno… con la ayuda de una comadreja, pero era como hacerlo él solo.

-Himura es una estúpida tortuga, verás Sanosuke como esos dos nos estarán agradeciendo en un futuro por esto – Misao juntó las manos con las de Sanosuke sonriendo con complicidad.

-Esta noche…

Yahiko había estado entrenando toda la mañana, vigilando de vez en cuando a Kaoru, todavía le preocupaba, y aunque Kaoru ya quería regresar a sus actividades normales e ir a dar clases no se lo permitieron al menos por unas cuantas semanas. El chico caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa y vio a Misao y Sanosuke cuchicheando, _¿Qué estarán planeando estos bobos?_ Se preguntó, pero rápidamente le restó importancia y volvió a su práctica, y se encontró con un Kenshin que lavaba la ropa, se le veía muy contento, a pesar de todo el mal que había sufrido, no tanto físicamente sino también emocional… el haber recordado su triste pasado, de su esposa muerta por su propia espada, el ver a una Kaoru falsa muerta, el haber estado prácticamente en un estado de muerto en vida, era demasiado para una sola persona, pero ahora todo ya estaba bien, y Kenshin estaba bastante relajado con Kaoru, a veces notaba cómo se tensaba cuando estaba a solas, de seguro recordando, una vez le preguntó acerca de eso.

FLASH BACK.

_-Tan sólo libero mi energía acumulada, solía hacerlo en un lugar que nadie frecuentaba, pero ahora esa energía es poca, al tiempo que se va mi energía, también lo hacen los recuerdos de dolor y tristeza – Dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera, y entonces descubrió que por primera vez sonreía sin ninguna culpa o fantasma que lo persiguiera._

_-Kenshin…_

_-Lo siento, Yahiko, te he preocupado._

FLASH BACK END.

Kenshin se volteó advirtiendo una presencia, era Yahiko, sumido en sus pensamientos, había adquirido ciertas manías de él, era normal, un hombre siempre va a imitar a otro hombre que lo vea como ejemplo, y para Yahiko él era como el padre que murió en la guerra.

Kenshin se levantó tendiendo la última prenda que quedaba en aquel cesto, y se dirigió hacia Yahiko, le pasó una mano por su cabeza y le sonrió, el niño devolvió el gesto y se dirigió al _dojo_ para seguir practicando. Mientras, el pelirrojo entro en la casa y se encontró con una Kaoru que limpiaba el polvo acumulado.

– Kaoru-_dono_, no tiene que hacer eso, permita que este hombre lo haga por usted.

– Kenshin, no te preocupes, tú ya has hecho bastante por mí, y por esta casa – Le sonrió.

– _¿Oro?_

– Le diste a este hogar esa sensación de confortación, y además a mí esa compañía que siempre anhele – Kaoru se sonrojó, quizá aún no era el momento de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque obviamente ya lo había demostrado en un sinfín de ocasiones.

– No tiene nada que agradecerme, Kaoru-_dono_, usted me dio más de lo que podía pedir, y haré todo lo posible porque esté feliz, y nunca más se vuelva a sentir sola – Kenshin pasó un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, la _kendoka_ correspondió el abrazo.

Desde lejos Sanosuke y Misao miraban la escena con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, ya faltaba poco.

Llegó finalmente la noche, y todos comenzaban a divertirse y ambientar la fiesta, Sanosuke y Misao de vez en cuando se daban miradas de complicidad y volteaban a ver a su objetivo principal: la pareja tortuga, como los había bautizado Misao. Ya eran las 12:20 de la madrugada y tal parecía que no querían acabar de celebrar, incluso Aoshi quién no mostraba incomodidad, pasaron dos horas más, y para esa hora Yahiko ya estaba rendido en el piso roncando, Megumi, Tae y Tsubame ya se habían ido a una habitación para dormir, a Kaoru le estaba ganando el sueño, Misao estaba segura de que si Kenshin no siguiera ahí entonces ya habría caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que el pelirrojo platicaba animadamente con Aoshi.

Misao sacó aquel frasco que contenía su "poción mágica" y primeramente le ofrecieron un poco a Kaoru, titubeando un poco se la tomó, y en seguida a Kenshin se la mezclaron con un poco de sake para que no se diera cuenta, y se la tomó. Al cabo de unos minutos y ya estando cansados la mayoría se fueron a dormir, Sanosuke cargó a Yahiko hasta donde dormirían y Aoshi los siguió, habían procurado dejarles libres cualquiera de las dos habitaciones con el pretexto de que ambos deberían de estar exhaustos, tanto Kenshin por el combate y Kaoru por haber estado capturada en un lugar desconocido, Misao se unió poco después con las demás mujeres.

.

Kenshin se sentía extraño, sentía calor en su cuerpo, como una fiebre, pero no era eso, ¿qué sería? Se recostó en su _futón_ e intento conciliar el sueño, de repente, sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, oh no… sueños húmedos de nuevo, y con Kaoru para rematar, algún día dejarían de ser solo sueños, y eso que siempre procuraba respetar hasta el último cabello de la chica, sin embargo en esa ocasión tuvo el impulso de ir hasta su habitación y hacer quizá su mayor locura.

Kaoru, por otro lado, tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones, se sentía excitada, y la imagen de un Kenshin tomándola se hacían presentes en su cabeza, la sacudió un poco para alejarlas, pero no pudo, decidió mejor echarse a dormir, se recostó de costado, dormitando, de una manera profunda y dándole la espalda a la puerta. Por ese motivo no se dio cuenta cuando esta fue silenciosamente abierta.

Kenshin estaba sonrojado, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Deshizo el nudo de su _Yukata_, y la dejó caer, quedándose completamente desnudo, se acercó al _futón_ de Kaoru y se recostó con ella, la asió por la cintura y se pegó a ella. La chica Kamiya de repente dio un respingo, ¿era su imaginación o sentía un gran y duro bulto en su espalda baja? Sintió una respiración acompasada en su nuca y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, se dio cuenta de que era Kenshin, pero ¿qué haría él ahí, a esa hora y haciendo eso que hacía?

Todas esas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza desaparecieron al sentir como el pelirrojo trataba de deshacer el cinto de su _Yukata_, Kaoru se sentó de repente tratando de calmarse y pensado que eso era un sueño de su imaginación traicionera y calenturienta, pero pronto se percató de que eso no era cierto cuando sintió como su acompañante también se sentó y la abrazo recargando su frente en la espalda de ella para después darle pequeños besos – Perdóneme por esto, Kaoru-_dono_ – Fue lo último que escuchó decir de él cuando sintió húmedos besos en un costado de su cuello, él quería _eso_ y Kaoru estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, pero lo quería también, desde hace tiempo que esperaba ese momento, y entonces con todo el valor reunido se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente a él y fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos hasta que Kenshin la agarró por la nuca y la atrajo finalmente en un tierno y suave beso, un beso que hizo volar a Kaoru, era tan delicado, y conforme pasaron los segundos se fue incrementando la intensidad de ese beso, agarrándola más firme de la nuca y atrayéndola más hacia él con la otra mano en la cintura, como con miedo de que se fuera a ir, Kaoru lo agarró por sus hombros desnudos, acariciando levemente esa porción de piel, tenía cicatrices, pero para ella era la piel más suave que haya tocado, él introdujo su lengua cuando ella abrió un poco la boca, exploraba su cavidad por cada rincón, memorizándola, y entonces la chica se atrevió a rozarla con la suya y fue lo más exquisito y placentero que haya podido experimentar.

Kenshin, habiendo deshecho el nudo del cinto de la _Yukata,_ fue deslizando esta por sus suaves hombros, acariciando sus delgados brazos, hasta despojarla completamente de ella. La alejó un poco para observar su pequeño cuerpo, era delgado y aun así ella era voluptuosa, de pechos firmes y redondos, de vientre plano, y en su sexo podía ver aquellos cabellitos rizados y sedosos, era toda una afrodita para él. Kaoru se sonrojó ante aquel escrutinio y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza, ella no se creía a sí misma una belleza, ni mucho menos sabía si su cuerpo podría ser algo merecido de ver por su amado espadachín, pero Kenshin, como leyendo sus pensamientos, alejó esas inseguridades cuando sonrió – Usted es lo más hermoso y perfecto que he visto, no merezco ser poseedor de tal belleza y aun así, quiero serlo – Terminó de decir para volverla a besar.

Él la recostó en el _futón_, acariciando todo su exquisito cuerpo, y Kaoru subía y bajaba las manos por toda la espalda masculina. Era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera, en ese momento su mente ya no maquinaba bien, no sabía si era por el calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo y que cada vez crecía más, o porque él le estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Lo hacía con tanta pasión, que parecía que se desvivía por eso, ya no podía pararlo, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Su aliento cálido regresó a su boca, besándola de nuevo, apoderándose de una manera salvaje de ella. Su excitación se acrecentaba a la par de la excitación de él y sentía cada vez más pegado aquel notorio bulto con la parte baja del abdomen, quería que la hiciera suya de una vez, pero al parecer su pelirrojo tenía otras intenciones. Los besos fueron descendiendo del cuello a sus pechos, y se entretuvo un buen rato ahí, mordiendo ambos pechos de manera alternada, mamando de sus pezones como un bebé hambriento, y ella sólo podía gemir, intentaba no hacerlo demasiado alto pues a pesar de que no podía pensar con claridad recordaba vagamente que sus amigos estaban en el _dojo. _Cuando el trabajo con sus pechos cesaron fue bajando y se detuvo otro tantito en su ombligo, mordiendo su vientre plano e introduciendo la lengua en aquel pequeño agujero de su ombligo y causándole a Kaoru unas placenteras sensaciones, ella lo agarraba del cabello, completamente extasiada, estaba feliz, el hombre que amaba la estaba tomando, por fin iba a ser de él. Dio un respingo cuando las manos traviesas del pelirrojo acariciaron sus caderas, viajando por sus piernas y acariciando sus muslos, él bajó más su cabeza topando con su intimidad, miró a Kaoru como pidiendo permiso, se mordió el labio de ansiedad por probar a su pequeña, porque claro, a esas alturas ella ya era suya, siempre lo había sido. Kaoru sonrió, con cierta vergüenza, y Kenshin con una mano separo los pliegues de su intimidad y paso suavemente la lengua por todo su sexo, Kaoru gimió y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, el exhitokiri repitió esa acción pero haciendo más presión y se dedicó un tiempo a sólo lamer el clítoris de Kaoru, mientras ella gemía y se mordía los labios para no gemir tan fuerte, Kenshin aumento el ritmo y la acercó más hacia él agarrándola por glúteos y alzándola un poco, las piernas de la joven Kamiya temblaban de tanta excitación, nunca había experimentado semejantes acciones, pero estaba fascinada, y quería más pero le deba pena decirle a su adorado pelirrojo, pero Kenshin intuyéndolo de nuevo introdujo un dedo en ella notando lo húmeda que ya estaba, introdujo otro y la embistió con los dedos suavemente sintiendo las contracciones de su vagina en sus dedos, ya quería sentirlas en su miembro.

Kaoru apenas podía respirar bien, sentía que estaba llegando a una explosión en su vientre y conforme los dedos de él entraban y salían, ella movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, siguiéndole el ritmo. La chica lanzó un lloriqueo cuando llegó al orgasmo, y Kenshin volvió a lamer todo su sexo dando un pequeño mordisco en su clítoris y ascendió pasando su lengua desde su vientre hasta su mentón, dando un beso allí y la volvió a besar en los labios, Kaoru lo abrazó fuertemente – Hazlo ya, hazme tuya, quiero serlo por siempre – Pidió o casi suplicó, Kenshin la miró con ternura y la besó suavemente, guió su miembro con su mano hasta la entrada de ella y la fue embistiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su prueba de que era pura, él se sintió completamente orgulloso, estaba seguro de que Kaoru nunca había estado con un hombre, pero de cierta manera le daba miedo de que Enishi se hubiera aprovechado de ella, le daba miedo y unos tremendos celos, pero para la fortuna de él y de Enishi-pues no tendría que ir a matarlo-Kaoru seguía manteniendo su virginidad. La miró durante unos segundos, agarró una mano de ella, la besó en los labios y la penetró completamente de golpe, Kaoru sintió un ardor pero contuvo sus lágrimas, no preocuparía a Kenshin quien no se movía aún, de pronto Kaoru lo envolvió con sus piernas y comenzó a mover su cadera indicándole que aquel dolor ya había desaparecido, Kenshin entendió y comenzó a embestirla primero de una forma lenta y tortuosa para ambos, él se incorporó un poco y agarró las piernas de Kaoru, haciendo que se abriera un poco más y entonces hizo un ritmo veloz y frenético, ella comenzó a lanzar gemidos altos y Kenshin le puso un dedo de el en la boca para que gritara y Kaoru lo mordió, eso lo excitó todavía más haciendo sus movimientos pélvicos más presurosos, él también trataba de mantener sus gemidos a un volumen quedo, no quería que nadie despertara por sonidos extraños y fueran a ver, no tanto le preocupaba que los encontraran de aquella manera, sino más bien no quería que fueran interrumpidos.

Embestida tras embestida Kaoru llegó al clímax, fue un orgasmo arrollador, y Kenshin la siguió derramándose en ella, se dejó caer, besando su frente, su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

–Kaoru-_dono_…

Ella lo miro, aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos violetas, en los cuales juró ver un poco de dorado. Kenshin la besó, amaba besarla, ahora lo había descubierto – La amo, más de lo que este hombre pudiera haber imaginado, le prometo estar con usted siempre.

Kaoru sonrió y ahora ella fue quien lo besó, ella también amaba sus besos – Y yo te amo a ti, para siempre.

Ambos se acomodaron en el _futón_ a dormir, abrazados y dándose una comodidad que ninguno había probado hasta esa noche.

.

Varios minutos antes de que fuera a amanecer y de que todos fueran a despertar, Misao y Sanosuke se asomaron a la habitación de Kenshin, estaba vacía, entonces ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron a la habitación de Kaoru, ambos se sonrojaron al verlos en plena acción y se alejaron de allí-al parecer habían despertado sintiendo la necesidad el uno del otro de nuevo-.

-Vaya, comadreja, pues tu poción sirvió bastante bien, parece que no se cansan.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, cabeza de pollo, esta _Okashira_ sabe muy bien cómo trabajar.

Lo que Misao y Sanosuke desconocían es que el pequeño secreto de aquella poción es que era simplemente agua.


End file.
